Fábulas - Direitos Humanos
Famous Ipanema Beach! Dentro do ônibus, os turistas exclamavam "oh!" com entusiasmo. Ipanema Beach! O motorista, Algemiro, torcedor do Vasco, morador do Vidigal, sacudia a cabeça cada vez que ouvia a pronúncia da guia. Por que "Ipanima"? Era Ipanema com "e". "Ipanimá' era frescura de gringo. - Vieira Souto Avenue. - Aveniu dos bacana - completou Algemiro. E, com um certo orgulho: - Caminho da minha casa. - What? - quis saber uma velhinha americana de dentro do seu vestido gasoso. - Rich people live here - explicou a guia. Mais "ohs" entusiasmados. - The girls from Ipanema - disse a guia, apontando as garotas da praia. - Oh! - gritaram os turistas. - In front of us, Pedra da Gávea, Gávea Stone - disse a guia. - Oh! - gritaram os turistas. - O Budum Filho! - gritou o motorista. - Oh! - gritaram os turistas, com a freada do ônibus. - O que foi isso? - quis saber a guia, ajeitando o chapeuzinho. - O Budum Filho. Um pilantrão que me deve uma nota. - Mas você não vai parar o ônibus agora para falar com... - Ah, se não vou! Segura as pontas que eu já volto. - Espera! Mas o Algemiro já puxara o freio de mão e se precipitara para a rua atrás do Budum Filho, filho do Budum Pai, bicheiro e mau-caráter. Os turistas pularam dos bancos para acompanhar a perseguição. Em minutos o Algemiro voltava com o Budum Filho pela nuca. - Por que aqui? - gritou a guia, sem saber o que dizer para as velhinhas. - Quero ter uma conversa com este pilantra num particular. - Mas aqui? - Calminha. É rápido. O Budum Filho, aterrorizado, apelou para uma americana. - Rélpi, madame. É seqüestro. - Rélpi eu vou te mostrar, caloteiro. - Who is he? - perguntou a americana, mais aterrorizada do que ele, apontando para o Budum Filho. - Nothing, nothing - disse a guia. - A boy from Ipanema. - Oh! - O que foi que ele fez? - perguntou a guia para o Algemiro. - Eu ganhei no bicho e ele não pagou. Enrustiu na marra. - Rélpi! - repetiu o Budum Filho. Com a revolta dos turistas, o Algemiro se viu constrangido a largar a nuca do mauca. Mas segurou a sua camiseta. Que tinha o nome de uma universidade americana na frente. As simpatias dos turistas estavam com o Budum Filho. - E a minha grana, ó calota! - Que grana? - Vem com essa. Vem com essa! - Ó Algemiro, tá me estranhando? Eu ia pagar. - Ia, não. Vai. - Vou. - Dívida de bicho é sagrada. - What is it? - Jogo do bicho. Animal game. Gambling. - Oh! Um americano, calça quadriculada, se apresentou para mediar. Aquilo estava atrasando a excursão. Ele tinha pago bom dinheiro para ver as vistas do Rio. Não uma briga. Se bem que as velhinhas, depois do susto inicial, pareciam estar apreciando o incidente entre os nativos. O que iam ter para contar na volta! Com a guia como intérprete, o americano propôs que procurassem uma autoridade para resolver o caso. A proposta foi vetada pelas partes. E, mesmo, seria difícil encontrar uma autoridade por perto. - Autoridade neste ônibus - disse o Algemiro, sacudindo o Budum Filho com ênfase - sou eu. - Rélpi, mister! - Come on, let him go - disse o americano. - Não tem camone. - Algemiro - suplicou a guia -, vamos primeiro terminar a excursão, depois você cuida desse assunto. Algemiro estudou a questão. Depois concordou. O Budum Filho ficaria no ônibus, sob custódia dos turistas, até o fim da excursão. Depois acertariam as contas. E tocaram o ônibus. Budum Filho sentou ao lado de uma velhinha da Minnesota, que lhe ofereceu um drops de hortelã. Foi fotografado por dezessete polaróides simultaneamente. Com a ajuda da guia, contou a história da sua vida. O seu sonho era conhecer os Estados Unidos. - Lá não entra caloteiro! - gritou o Algemiro, mas foi silenciado pelos protestos gerais. Ninguém olhava mais a paisagem. Todas as atenções estavam no Budum Filho. Ele era um artista. As madames queriam ouvir um samba da sua autoria? Claro que queriam. Budum cantou um samba do Martinho da Vila. O Algemiro tentou desmascara-lo mas foi desprezado. Quando o Budum Filho acabou de cantar, todos gritaram "oh!" e aplaudiram muito. No fim da excursão alguns deram gorjetas para o Budum Filho (e nada para o Algemiro). A guia recomendou ao Algemiro que não fizesse nenhuma loucura. A companhia podia ficar sabendo e os dois se dariam mal. O Algemiro disse que só ia ter uma conversínha com o desgraçado. E ficou sozinho no ônibus com o Budum Filho. - Canta um samba agora, garoto. - Álgemiro, se eu fosse você eu não me tocava. - Ah, é? - É. - E por quê? - Porque eu passei um bilhete para uma das madame, escondido. - Que bilhete? - Para o Clinton. - Que Clinton? - O presidente. Se me acontecer qualquer coisa, ele vai ficar sabendo que foi você. Respeita os meus direitos humanos, senão vai ter. - Ah, é? - É. - Pois quem é o presidente lá é o Bush e sabe o que que o Bush gosta de fazer com vagabundo? - Não, Algemiro. Não! Categoria:Fábulas